My Love For You Will Last Forever
by MelodyString
Summary: "Thank you, Natsume. I will always love you." - Mikan Sakura-Hyuuga.
**A/N** This is a short twoshots story. It just suddenly popped up in my mind. I'm sorry if there are wrong grammers or errors in this story. HAHAHAHA please do bare with me.

 **Guidelines** :

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

' _Natsume_ _Talking on the phone and Voicemail_ '

' _Mikan's letter._ '

 **DISCLAIMER** : My FIRST and LAST disclaimer. I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE. too bad.

* * *

 _ **MIKAN**_

* * *

"You only have a week left to live,Mrs. Hyuuga."

My eyes grew wide as I heard the news. "What?! But I followed you, and did everything what you told me."

The doctor shook his head. "Everything? If that's the case, then why did your condition worsened? Are you pushing yourself to your limits again, Hyuuga-san?"

"..." I didn't replied and looked at the ground like it's the best thing to look at right now.

The doctor, sighed. "I'm sorry, . There's nothing left that I can do. All I can recommend to you is be confined here until you.. er, breathe your last breath. "

I still didn't reply, as the doctor shook his head. "I should also call -"

I cut him off when I fell on my knees and begged. "No please! Anything but that, Subaru nii-san!" Tears slowly flowed down my cheeks but I didn't care.

"But Hyuuga-san-!" He exclaimed.

I bowed my head as I continued to cry. "Please.." It came out like a whisper, but Subaru, the doctor, heard it clearly. He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Fine. But I want you to be confined tomorrow, got it?"

"But-!" I was about to protest, but Subaru glared at me.

"No buts."

I mustered every energy that I had left and gave Subaru my famous puppy eyes expression.

"Ugh! Not this again!" Subaru exclaimed. As he fought the urge to say "yes" to me. Not long, Subaru ruffled my hair and looked at me, dead serious.

"Fine, One more day. But the day after tomorrow... I want you here at 9 am sharp, got it?"

My face gleamed and hugged Subaru-nii tightly. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"Can't - ugh- breath-!"

I laughed. "Opps! Sorry." I grinned at him, sheepishly. I looked at the clock and my eyes widen in shock. I stood and bowed down.

"Thank you again for helping me, Subaru nii-san. I need to go now, my husband will be home any minute! I don't want him to think that I was kidnap or something." I grinned and winked at my doctor.

Subaru couldn't help but look concern and shook his head. "Mikan-san please don't push yourself to hard. Please."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh stop being such a worrier! I promise that I won't push myself. Happy?"

This time, Subaru was the one who rolled his eyes. "Now I know why my sister's always worri-."

He was cut off by, you guessed it! Me. "Ops! I'm sorry, Subaru nii-san. But I really need to go. Ja ne."

Without waiting for a reply, I went out of the clinic. As my bright and warm facade slowly crumbles away.

* * *

5:07 pm

'Whoops! I almost came home late. Phew! It's a good thing he always come home at 5:-."

"Where the hell were you, woman?!"

I sighed inwardly. 'Spoke too soon.'

I forced a smile and looked at my husband. "I went to the grocery." I held up the grocery bag and stuffs that I bought, and silently prayed. 'Please be bought by it! Please be bought by it!'

"Tch. Whatever." Natsume walked away and went to the living room.

I sighed. Relief washed over me. 'Thank kami. He bought it.'

"Oi woman!" I heard Natsume say. I muster up the sweetest voice that I can muster.

"Yes, hon?"

"Go make something to eat."

I closed my eyes for a brief second and thought. 'Just when did my sweet and loving husband go?'

I knew very well that sweet and loving husband of mine is now on the hands of another woman's. I knew very well that Natsume had a mistress. I acted like I was clueless, because I was holding to that thin rope between me and Natsume. I still believe that my sweet and loving husband will come and be back on my arms. And I'm willing to forget everything about his mistress if that will happen. That's how stupid Mikan Sakura-Hyuuga is. That's how I love Natsume so much. To the point, that I won't complain or stop him or break up or divorce with him.

I took the plate with Natsume's food in it and went to the living room. I noticed my husband was talking to someone on the phone. I hid behind a pillar, being a petite girl, I was completely hidden from anyone's view if they were inside the living room. I couldn't help but overhear my husband's conversation.

' _Hey_!' My husband exclaimed.

' _Yes, I missed you too_.' My husband's voice so sweet and loving.

 _'Oh that ugly old thing? She's making me dinner right now.'_ I felt a pang on my chest and an arrow went straight to my heart.

' _Nope. I don't love her anymore, because I love you.'_ I did everything to not cry right then and there. And continued to listen to my husband's conversation.

' _Tomorrow? That would be great!'_ I clenched my hands. 'No please! Not tomorrow! Anything, but tomorrow!' I silently pleaded.

' _Wait. A week? But what if that ugly old fart notice something?_ ' I couldn't help but tightened my jaw.

' _Ok. Meet you up at 7 am sharp. Bye. Love you.'_ Then their coversation ended.

"Oi woman! Are you done yet with my food?" Natsume said, demandingly. It took me alot of effort to not cry, punch, and scream at Natsume. I forced myself to smile, even though it's hard.

I slowly walked to Natsume and asked, innocently. "Hon, who were you talking to?" I noticed Natsume look away.

"That's none of your concern." He simply muttered.

I sighed and closed my eyes as I suppress any feeling that wants to come out. "Of course." I smiled bitterly. "Here's your food." I gently placed the food on the coffee table. I was about to go, when Natsume stopped me. It was an understatement if I didn't felt my heart pound quickly.

"I'll be going to a business trip tomorrow.." Natsume trailed off.

I couldn't help but feel betrayed on what Natsume said and still continued to look clueless. 'Liar. Liar. LIAR!' I mentally chanted on my head.

"..And I wanted you to-." Natsume started. My eyes started to widen. 'Did my loving, sweet, and concerned husband coming back?!' I was about to jump for joy when Natsume continued.

"Take care of the house while I'm gone. No sleeping at anyone's house. Not even at Imai's, got it? I'll be leaving tomorrow."

I felt my eyes darkened. But before anything else could happen I closed my eyes and did something unexpected. I hugged Natsume like my life depended on it.

"What the-!" I cut him off as tears started to form in my eyes.

"Please Natsume." I started crying. I couldn't help it. Making Natsume shocked.

"What are you-?"

"Stay! Even if it's just tomorrow.. Stay with me please." I pleaded. Natsume's jaw tightened and pushed me softly.

"No." He firmly said. I, being stubborn , tried to hug him again.

"Damn it, woman!" He pushed me again but this time roughly making my back hit the wall. Natsume's eyes widen.

I coughed. I covered my mouth with my hand. And when I looked, I quickly hid it from Natsume's sight. 'Seems that he didn't noticed, thank god.' I thought.

"I-" He started but I cut him off when I laughed at him bitterly.

"I guess she's more important than me, huh?" My eyes were now covered by my bangs and slowly stood up.

"Ugly old thing and Ugly old fart. What? What else do you call me behind my back." I said it so calmly that it's scary. I looked at Natsume, who stood there like a statue, in the eyes as tears continued to roll down my cheeks.

"I-" Natsume started. But it seems like he was speechless on the sudden turn of events. I slowly walked to Natsume. Making him nervous as hell.

I raised my hand up, while Natsume closed his eyes as if waiting for a slap to come. But to his surprise nothing came. He opened his eyes to see me staring at him lovingly but hurt and pained at the same time. I slowly touched Natsume's face and caressed it softly.

I leaned in and kissed him on the lips for a brief second. Then smiled at him before removing my hand from his face. It seems that he was shock at what I did.

"I love you, ok? Please remember that." I said before turning , and walked away.

"Wait!" I heard Natsume say. I didn't dare to look at him as I continued my way to our door.

"Mikan your han-!" I hear him shout but I cut him off.

"I'll be going somewhere, hon. Please don't wait for me." I casually said and walked out of the house.

I quickly run fast and hid behind an alley in case Natsume might follow me. And it seems my hunch was right! Not long, I saw Natsume run past me as if looking for me. I bit my lip. I felt tears trying to come down my cheeks and roughly wiped it away.

"I'm sorry." I whispered and walked away from the alley, from my house, and from Natsume.

* * *

 **1 hr later...**

"Is Subaru Imai inside the clinic?" I said as I looked down on the floor. Making my bangs, cover my eyes.

"Yes, and do you have an appointment?" The nurse said.

"No, but-" Before I could continue someone cut me off.

"Mikan?" I looked up upon hearing my name, and seems the kamis heard my prayer, upon came Subaru-nii. I couldn't help but tear up again and hugged Subaru. It seems that he's new to this since he was patting me rather, er, awkwardly.

When I recovered, Subaru quickly dragged me to his office and closed the door none to gently. "Start." He said. I sighed and started telling my story. Nodding and humming was Subaru's response.

".. So the reason why you don't want your husband to know is because of that?"

I nodded, sadly. "Yes. I've always wanted him to be happy. At first I thought I can do it, but it seems that I failed. How so you say? He wouldn't have a mistress if I didn't failed him as a wife." I couldn't help but tear up again.

"But why didn't you tell your friends about this?"

I sneezed from a tissue Subaru gave me while I was crying awhile ago. "If I don't want my husband to worry, then I also don't want my friends to worry. They all have their own problems. And telling them what's my problem will also be their problem. And I don't want them to burden themselves because of me."

"Mikan, your not a burden to your-" I cut him off when I held a hand signalling him to stop.

"It's my choice, Subaru nii-san. Please don't tell them until I pass away. Not even Hotaru. It's my one and only wish before I can rest in peace."

Subaru looked down, grimly. I held his hand and smiled gently. "Don't worry about me...Oh! I forgot to tell you. Seems that I don't need another day. I think I'll just be confined here tomorrow."

Subaru looked shock but at the same time weary. "What happened?"

I shook my head. I left out about Natsume going out with his mistress. I gulped nervously.

"How about your friends? Why don't you spend your last day with them?" Subaru asked.

I smiled as if that was the best idea that Subaru said. I jumped and hugged Subaru. Causing him to blush faintly. "You're right! I was so caught up of Natsume that I forgot that I should also hang out with my friends! How silly of me." I looked at the time and was shocked again.

'Oh no! It was already this late?! Why didn't I noticed?' I mentally exclaimed. I stood and bowed. "Thank you yet again Subaru-nii. Well then, I'll see you again the next day after tomorrow! Ja ne!" I exclaimed and rushed out of the clinic.

"That bestfriend of my sister really.." Subaru shook his head.

* * *

I opened the door gently and scanned the now dark room. Suddenly, everything that happened awhile ago flashed as I thought grimly of it.

I looked at the kitchen. Empty. I looked at the living room. Empty. I sighed. 'What do you expect, Mikan? Him waiting for you? As if!' I shook my head.

I slowly went up the stairs and into our bedroom. I slightly opened the lights, dimming it a little. I noticed the packed bags and luggage. I couldn't help but looked at it, sadly. 'Seems he still going.'

I slowly walked to our bed. I noticed how Natsume looks so peaceful while sleeping. I slowly brushed away his hair.

"I miss you, Natsume."

I didn't noticed that I was already crying. I only noticed it when there were tears on Natsume's face. I quickly wiped away my tears and kissed Natsume on the forehead.

I walked away, changed into my PJ's and went to the other side of the bed. I slid in the covers and closed my eyes. Oh how I wish this could last forever. I couldn't sleep or do I have the strength to open my eyes either. It looks like I'm a wake but sleeping at the same time. Not long, our bed started to shake. 'Is there an earthquake?!' I thought, panicking. I still didn't opened my eyes, still too tired to try.

"Mikan?" When I heard his voice I immediately calmed down. 'Oh it was just Natsume.'

Seems that Natsume shifted and went closer to me. I felt his skin contact with mine and couldn't help but feel electrified. 'I missed this feeling.' I thought.

Suddenly, Natsume did the most unexpected thing. He hugged me like there's no tomorrow. "I'm sorry." He mumbled. It was a whisper but I heard it. Loud and clear for me to hear it only. If I have the strength and energy to cry I would do so. But I haven't and I wouldn't.

We slept together while cuddling. 'This is gonna be a long night.' I thought.

* * *

Morning came. I woke up and groaned. I look beside me and looked disappointed.

'He still left. So much about last night.' I mentally rolled my eyes. I patted both of my cheeks.

'No Mikan! Stay positive. You still have your friends.' I looked up with pure determination and readied my plans. I took my phone from my purse and dialed the first person whom I can think of: Hotaru.

Calling: **Hotaru 'Blackmailing Queen' Imai.**

H: **Hello Hotaru Imai speaking**.

M: Hotaru! It's me, Mikan. I was wondering-.

H: **I'm busy**.

M: But-!

Someone in the background: * ** _knock* *knock* *opens door* , your client is here._**

H: **Gotta go, Mikan. Bye.**

M: Wait Hota-

 **Call ended**.

I sighed. I looked at the window, sadly. I closed my eyes for a brief second and smiled. 'I still have Permy, Anna and Nonoko to ask. So I gotta stay positive!'

Calling: **Sumire 'Permy' Shouda**.

S: **What the hell do you want, Sakura?**

M: I just wanted to ask you if you want to-

S: **If you're gonna ask me if I want to come with you for shopping then my answers, no.**

M: But-!

S: **I don't have time for this kind of things. I have a business to take care off.**

M: But can't you just-!

S: **No means NO, Mikan. Gotta go. Bye.**

M: Wait Sumi-!

 **Call ended**.

I clutched my phone tightly. What's with people being busy now a days? It's only Monday, for goodnes sake! I started calling Anna next.

Calling: **Anna 'Banana' Umenomiya.**

A: **WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?**

M: I just wanted to-

A: **IF YOUR A CLIENT OR SOMETHING I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS SHIT!**

M: Anna it's me, Mikan!

A: **Mikan? I'm sorry, honey. I was just so caught up of some things here in the bake shop.**

M: It's ok. I just wanted to ask-

A: **What do you want, Akiko! WHAT! Hello, Mikan? I'm sorry but something happened at the bakeshop I'm sorry gonna call you again later. Ja ne.**

M: Anna-!

 **Call ended.**

I pinched the bridge of my nose. I silently prayed that atleast. Atleast Nonoko will be free or vacant for this day!

Calling: **Nonoko 'Loko' Ogasawara**.

N: **Hello this is Nonoko speaking**.

M: Nonoko! It's me! Mikan.

N: **Mikan-chan! How are you?**

M: I'm fine thank you.

N: **Why did you called?**

M: I just wanted to ask if-

Someone at the background: _**Nonoko-saan! The competition will start any minute.**_

N: **Mikan I'm sorry but-!**

M: No no! It's ok. Goodluck with your competition.

N: **Thank you! And I'm sorry. I promise that I'll call you later. Sorry again, Mikan-chan.**

 **Call ended**.

I sighed and looked at the window, sadly. 'I guess it's not really my day, huh?' I laughed bitterly.

'Well, I guess it's time for me to pack my stuff.'

* * *

 **3:00 pm - Hospital**.

Now I'm finally standing infront of the Hospital. With a luggage on my right hand and bag at my left. I sighed.

'It looks like I'm camping inside a hospital. Bummer.'

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile.. (Normal POV)**_

* * *

Voicemail # 1 (Natsume)

' _Oi woman! Why the hell aren't you picking up your damn phone?_ '

Voicemail # 2 (Hotaru)

' _Oi baka. I've been calling since this morning. Why aren't you picking up your phone?_ '

Voicemail # 3 (Sumire)

' _Mikan, darling, I know your mad at me for talking that way but please pick up your phone. I've been calling for you like ages._ '

Voicemail # 4 (Anna)

' _Mikan? Are you there? I'm sorry about my attitude. Will you forgive me? Please answer your phone_.

Voicemail # 5 (Nonoko)

' _Mikan! It seems my competition's suspended. What do you want to talk about again? You're not picking up your phone and I'm worried._

Voicemail # 6 (Natsume)

' _Damn it, woman! Where the hell are you?!_ '

Voicemail # 7 (Natsume)

' _Mikan.. I'm sorry. If your not picking up because of what happened. Please pick it up._ '

Voicemail # 8 (Natsume)

' _Mikan.. Please pick it up. I'm worried and that's the truth pleasse. I just need to hear your voice._ '

Voicemail # 9 (Hotaru)

' _Oi baka. I contacted the girls and it seems you contacted them too awhile ago. We're on our way there so make sure you explain to us what happened... We're worried, Mikan_.'

Voicemail # 10 (Natsume)

' _I love you... Please say something.._ '

~ **End of voicemail**.~

* * *

 _ **MIKAN**_

* * *

"Mikan?"

I looked behind me and saw Subaru-nii. "Subaru-nii! Good afternoon."

"What are you doing here? I thought your with your friends?"

"I-" I started but was cut off when someone called at Subaru-nii's cellphone. Speaking of cellphone... OHMYGOSH! I forgot it at home! Silly me! It seems that's the best for all of us. Atleast they won't track us.

"Mikan? What about her?" I heard what Subaru-nii said and looked at him as my eyes widen. I made a gesture not to tell that someone who's looking for me to where I am. Seems that Subaru-nii understood what I said and said:

"Nope. Haven't seen her. I'll call you as quickly as I can, Hotaru. Gotta go. I have a patient to serve. Bye." Then their conversation ended.

Subaru-nii sighed. "You've got a lot of explaining to do." He tapped his foot impatiently at me.

I laughed nervously. "Well not here of course! Lead the way to my room, Subaru-nii!"

* * *

3 days has passed. And finally it's Friday. Three days of no one knowing where I am, Three days of being lonely. Each day I felt my body get weaker and weaker. At my first day here, I felt healthy and alive. My second day I felt changes, I felt dizzy if I move quickly. I can't run or walk briskly. My third day, that's where my biggest change occured. I can't feel my legs. I can't walk or move it. Right now, I can't move my whole body and everytime that I would try to move my hand only the railings are the most highest points that I can do. It's good that I already made letters for everyone yesterday. To Hotaru, Anna, Sumire, Nonoko, their boyfriends which is Natsume's old gang. ( Ruka, Kitsuneme, Koko, and Yuu.), and last but not the least Natsume.

Subaru-nii was very cautious and careful at taking care of me. I'm so happy yet sad at the same time at the promise that we made. Happy, because they won't know about my condition and won't worry about me. Sad, because I'll leave earth lonely. I know I'm being selfish, but atleast I hope that Subaru-nii will broke our promise and tell them. I hope they'll come rushing here but safely. And last but not the least, Natsume. I wish Natsume will be the first one to come here. I want to see his face at the last time I'll breathe my last breath.

I noticed I was already crying as I said those things in my mind. 'I don't want to die.' I kept chanting in my mind. But I know it's useless. It's already happening. I can't unwind the past. I took a deep breath and calmed down. I smiled as I look at my window. I heard children laughing. Some out there might die and some may not but even so they did everything that they wanted to do. I realized, even though I'm leaving earth earlier doesn't mean I didn't enjoyed my life. I was actually grateful and thankful for everything. I slowly reached out to window.

 _Dear Natsume,_

 _Thank you for everything. I enjoyed every second, every minute of us being together. Thank you for staying with me through thick and thin. I'm sorry for leaving you early. I'm sorry I failed you. I failed you as a wife, as soulmate, as a lover, and as your bestfriend. About your mistress.. You don't have to hide it anymore. I knew it from the very start you acted strange. I acted clueless because I was hoping - hoping for us to be together again. But it seems, It's too late for us to be like that. Please. Please do take care of her like you were taking care of me._

I slowly felt my eyes get heavier and felt my hand fall. I heard a door opening.

"Mikan-chan? Mikan-chan! Please wake up! Doctor! Doctor! Patient Mikan Sakura is-" A nurse shouted.

 _Natsume, promise me that you will love her like you love me. Please move on and forget about me. But I guess knowing you, somewhere in your heart I knew you can't. Guess it's just a hunch but I knew you won't. So how about this? Let go. Just let me go and live a normal life. Remember me if you want, but love somebody the way I love you. Love somebody who will cherish you and sacrifice for you._

"MIKKAAANNN!" someone screamed, it sounds familiar but I can't pinpoint who.

 _Natsume, last but not the least. Even if I die. Even if I'm not here on earth anymore. I promise you, **my love for you will last forever**. I love you since our grade school days. Cliche it may sound, but it's true. I was so happy when you asked me to be your girlfriend. I was overwhelmed when you asked me to marry you. And I was overjoyed when we both said I do. Thank you, Natsume. I will always love you._

"Mikan! Please! Please wake up. Please!" That someone pleaded.

 _Sayonara_.

 **TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNGGGGGGGG**

* * *

 **A/N** It's a new story yey! Like I said this is a short twoshots story. So please wait for chapter 2. :) is it sad? Is it good? Or is it bad? Please let me know your thoughts.

Please review! :3


End file.
